Tim (chapter)
|image = |main = Jurassic Park (novel) |start = |end = |date = 1989-??-?? |time = ? |previous = Bungalow |next = Lex (chapter) }} The chapter Tim, as the title suggests, mostly follows Tim Murphy after the Tyrannosaurus rex attack and how he escapes the severely damaged Tour Vehicle. Near the end of the chapter, Dr. Henry Wu search for amphibian DNA as Dr. Alan Grant suggested in the chapter "Control V" and comes up with surprising results. Plot Tim Murphy slowly regains consciousness, albeit nauseous, dizzy, and suffering from a headache, after Rexy tipped his and his sister Lex Murphy's tour vehicle over on its side. He tries to remember what happened after Rexy approached the vehicle he was in, but is unable to because the memories are . But all the problems mentioned above are overshadowed when Tim discovers that the tour vehicle is stuck in the branches of a large tree 20 ft above ground and sways repeatedly, falling down a few feet occasionally. He desperately tries to find a way of escaping the doomed car by rolling up the windows but finds them to be stuck. He then tries to open the back door only to find the handle stuck the windows. After the Stegosaurus that was once sick passes underneath him, Tim unlocks the rear door to which to climbs out of the car slowly. However, upon putting his feet on a nearby tree branch the open rear door swings wider shoving him out of the Land Cruiser and falling to the ground below, but is saved by one of the tree branches. Tim proceeds to descend from the tree as the branches that hold the Land Cruiser finally give way to the vehicle. The car free-falls nearly killing Tim Murphy but is halted once again by the tree's limbs, though just as it was caught the car began to continue falling. With no other wat of avoiding the descending vehicle, Tim has no other choice but to let out of the tree. Now grounded he runs to the tree trunk as the car finally falls to its destruction. The Stegosaurus from earlier returns to the area attracted by the crash before it is detoured by Tim throwing rocks at it. Tim then observes the surrounding area using the night vision goggles he salvaged from his destroyed vehicle. He finds the Land Cruiser of Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ian Malcolm but does not find the passengers of the vehicle. Tim begins to panic because he cannot find anyone in the area. This panic grows once he discovers the baseball of his Lex. Greatly concerned, Tim starts calling out to his sister, to which he receives no response. But all is not lost for Tim when he hears faint whimpering further up the road after he did some whimpering himself. Elsewhere, in the Control Room John Arnold begins to hand out portable radios to workers in the building until the current situation. Dr. Henry Wu finally enters the Cold Storage Room to see if there was any amphibian DNA used in the creation of the dinosaurs. As he waits for the computer in the room to finish its search for RANA (frog DNA) he finds that the freezer's temperature has spiked, a sign that someone has been there. But his suspension about the freezer is soon forgotten once the results from the search arrive showing RANA in the dinosaurs that were shown breeding in the computer graphs earlier.